Reunion
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Harry and Ginny's Reunion after the battle. Very Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When Ron, Hermione and Harry left the Headmasters office, they headed straight for the common room. Harry could feel his own body caving while he was walking. He looked over and saw Ron supporting Hermione as they walked. When they reached the fat lady, Harry realized they didn't have the password. But after one look at them she started crying and opened. They staggered through and made their way through the room, and up the stairs. Hermione made a move to go towards the girl's dorm but Ron held her tight and she just followed his lead. They entered the seventh year's boy's dorm and Hermione took pajamas from her beaded bag for them all. The three of them changed right there, not caring who would see who. Ron and Hermione curled up on Ron's bed and sleep took them instantly. Harry looked over at them when he crawled in to his own warm four poster, there was a ping in his stomach wishing he could do the same. All he could think about earlier was sleep, but now after seeing Ron and Hermione, he could not take his mind off a certain red head. He punched his pillow to try to get it in a better position. He closed his eyes, but as hard as he tried, his mind would not relax and he knew after he had laid there ten minutes that his mind would not relax until things were resolved with Ginny. 

He got up and pulled a pair of robes from Hermione's bag and put them over his pajamas. He thought about leaving a note for Ron and Hermione in case they woke up but as he looked at them he knew they were fast asleep and would not budge for several hours. His left the common room and slowly started making his way down the seven flights of steps. As he neared the great hall, the celebrating coming from it became louder and louder. He suddenly wished he would have brought his cloak to hide himself, but he was too tired to go back up the stairs to retrieve it. The entrance hall was packed and he had to push through several people to get in to the great hall. He thought he heard several people call his name. But he was not paying attention; his mind was only on one thing. He reached the doors and he scanned the crowds, sitting at the tables for tuffs of red hair, and at last he spied them. She was sitting between her mum and Charlie looking down. He took one step forward and as he did this she looked up and their eyes locked, he stopped. She was sitting half way down the hall and all he wanted to do was close in the gap and put his arms around her. As they looked at one another, he could feel thousands of eyes looking at them, but he didn't care.

Everyone in the hall had fallen silent and their attention was completely on Ginny and Harry, you could hear a pin drop. Ginny rose from her chair and at the same moment they stepped forward and started closing in the gap. He suddenly found renewed strength and that he was very tired moments before, didn't matter. When they reached one another they threw their arms around each other and held on for dear life. Harry buried his head in her hair, just wanting to feel it against his face. He could still smell a trace of her flowery scent through the mud and soot. And not even worrying about the thousand or so people watching, Harry lifted her off her feet and kissed her. Applause erupted throughout the hall and Harry felt Ginny giggle on his lips. After a moment they broke apart, Harry sat her down and put his arms back around her. He looked over her shoulder and over to the Weasley's who to his surprise, had smiling faces. His eyes caught Mr. Weasley's and he nodded, Harry smiled at him. He released Ginny and put his arms around her shoulders she put hers around his waist and they started making their way out of the great hall. People were smiling at them and patting them on the back. Harry didn't care, he was glad to let the world know who he loved. But he wondered if Ron would kill him later for his public show of affection, for his baby sister. He pushed this out of his mind and decided to worry about it later.

They started climbing the stairs once they were able to get through the crowd. As they climbed, they didn't say a word, nothing needed to be said. They reached the fat lady and she swung forward to admit them. When they saw that the room was quite empty they shared another kiss and Harry started swaying on the spot, his body could not take it anymore. Ginny gripped his waist and helped him to the boy's dorms. "I have another pair of pajamas in Hermione's bag." He told her weakly as he removed the robes he put over his. She nodded and looked for them."Harry all I can find are the pants." she said, after several minutes of searching. "Here" he said, and he removed his shirt, handing it to her. She smiled and removed her robes and put on his pajamas not caring that she was undressing in front of him, but Harry thought he saw her blush a bit. The two of them crawled in to his four poster. Harry pulled the covers over the two of them and they drifted off to sleep face to face.

_Later on that __afternoon_

"Does anyone know where those four have gotten off too?" asked Mrs. Weasley, to the rest of her family.

Mr. Weasley shook his head but Bill said "I'll give you one guess." and looked up.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes glazed over, the thought of her two youngest children in bed with a member of the opposite sex and not married, it made her blood boil.

"Right" she said, and with that she headed out and up the stairs.

"She'll hex them all." said Charlie and the rest of them dashed after her.

They caught up with her just as she entered the common room. "Mum I'm sure they are just asleep" said Bill. But she paid no attention as she climbed the stairs. She had every intention of yelling at the top of her lungs when she opened the door. But she was flabbergasted at what she saw and before she could stop herself she smiled. The four of them looked so peaceful. Ron and Hermione had their arms around each other so tight, it looked like they thought, it was going to be their last embrace. Harry was lying on his back with Ginny pulled in to a hug on his side, their lips millimeters apart. Both couples had small smiles on their faces. She fully entered the room with everyone else in tow. The rest of the family barely breathed as they looked around, they were just waiting for it. She looked down at Harry's bare chest, she saw several scars and one very large bruise. She figured that was where the killing curse hit him. She walked forward, removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand.

She turned to her family and whispered "Let them sleep." They nodded and the last one out closed the door.

"But" she said when they reached the common room. "I will be having a talk with the four of them on _adult_ matters."

"Mum" said George. "They are adults. Well Ginny's not of age yet, but she will be in two months."

"Yes, -- well they will still be getting that talk."

And with that she marched out the common room. The rest of them stood there discussing why she had not screamed and sent curses flying at the four of them. Little did they know that the moment Mrs. Weasley saw the four of them lying there she was reminded of her younger self. It made her remember what it was like to be young and in love, and for that, she just could not be mad with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw a blur of red. He reached over Ginny and felt for his glasses on the nightstand. Finally his hands contacted with the cool thin metal and he pulled them to his face. He looked back and Ron's angry face came in to focus.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HALF NAKED IN BED WITH MY SISTER?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" came Hermione's voice.

At this Ginny woke up as well. Ron looked back at Hermione with a shocked look.

"What in the hell?" said Ginny.

She looked at Ron who was now looking at Harry, with murder in his eyes. "You filthy Hypocrite!" She was now off the bed and in Ron's face, both of them had wands drawled.

Harry and Hermione jumped up and tried to get between them." Ginny" said Harry, gently. "Calm down"

"I will not calm down Harry James Potter! It's alright for him to sleep in the same bed with his partner, but not me!"

At these words, Harry could feel a bat bogey Hex coming.

"You're my sister!"

"I don't give a damn! Ron I'm grown!"

"Alright!" yelled Ron and he put his wand away, walking back to the bed. But Ginny did not; the thin strip of wood was following his every step.

"Sorry" said Ron, looking at Harry. "I over reacted"

"Damn right you did." said Ginny, glaring at Ron.

Harry and Hermione just looked at one another, not sure as to what to do.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." said Ron looking embarrassed by his actions. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Ginny finally lowered her wand and actually smiled at him. "Ron I'm grown, you don't have to protect me anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Its Fine mate" said Harry.

"But why is your shirt off?" asked Ron, murder glazing over his eyes once more.

"He gave me his, because I didn't have one to sleep in you nosey git!" answered Ginny.

"Alright, alright just checking."

"Let's get to the Great Hall." said Hermione, trying to change the subject.

The four of them dressed and left the common room. By the time they reached the fourth floor, they were laughing about the whole fight.

"I thought Ginny was going to blast you to the owlery." said Harry, laughing.

"Me too." said Ron smiling at his sister.

"Look I really am sorry for going off like that. I'm happy for you two."

Harry nodded and Ginny said "Stupid git" under her breath.

They reached the Great Hall and went through the large double doors. Before they could even get a proper look at their surroundings they heard a shrill shriek.

"_What _in Merlin's name, were the four of you doing?"

They turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley, arms crossed, tapping her wand on her arm.

"Well…er" said Ron, looking at the others.

"Sleeping" said Ginny.

"_In each other's arms_!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

The four of them stayed still, afraid to move, the thought of Mrs. Weasley wiping the floor with Bellatrix on their minds.

"The four of you will eat and then you will go straight back to the common room. We need to have a talk."

They nodded their heads and as Harry turned around, he could have sworn he saw Mrs. Weasley smile. But he didn't look back, afraid of a hex being thrown in his direction.

Mrs. Weasley watched the four of them sit down. She tried to look stern, but she couldn't quite manage it. She turned around and left the hall, thinking about the future grandchildren she would probably get out of the four of them, at this she smiled.

* * *

A ton of people put this on their story alert. So I added another chapter for you. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

I know you are probably thinking, "Holy crap she updated." haha

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Trio and Ginny finished eating. They rose from their seats and headed over to where the rest of the Weasley family were sitting. The four of them braced themselves for Mrs. Weasley's wrath but it didn't come. She simply sat there with George, while Mr. Weasley patted her back. Silent tars ran down her eyes as she stared in to the open air. Harry inhaled a sharp breath and had to steady himself. Ginny walked forward and hugged her mother and brother. Ron looked at the enchanted ceiling trying to fight back the tears that were threating to spill out of his eyes and Hermione took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry looked at all of them, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the pain that was inflecting them. He felt guilty, if only he had gotten to Voldemort sooner maybe Fred would be alive... 

"I've moved him dad." Harry turned to see Bill joining the rest of the family. "I moved him from the classroom and placed... him with the... others."

Mr. Weasley nodded a small sad smile and put his head back on his wife's shoulder. Harry stood there wishing that he could not feel, he wished he could lay down with Fred, Tonks and lupin and join them in their peaceful slumber. Ginny lifted her head and looked Harry directly in the eyes. He met her gaze and he saw nothing but hurt and pain.

Pain he had caused, he thought.

He couldn't stand it, he had to get out of there. He had brought them enough suffering, he didn't think he could stand hurting the ones he loved anymore. He swiftly turned around and left the Great Hall. He almost ran the whole way Gryffindor tower. He entered the empty common room and sat down down on the scarlet couch. He put his head in his hands, and ran them through his hair.

He thought about Fred, his Parents, Sirius, Mad-eye, Cedric, Tonks, Lupin and Colin. They were all dead because of him, he thought. They had all lost their lives trying to protect him. Suddenly tears formed in his eyes and he let them run freely.

He cried.

He cried for all of them. He cried because of the hell he had been put through his whole life. All the pain and all the heartache that he had bottled for years just spilled over like a bottle of Butterbeer being shaken and suddenly opened. His whole body began to shake and he began rocking back and forth. Everything from the past just flooded his mind and he allowed all of his defenses to go down.

He cried and cried but for how long he didn't know. Quite suddenly he heard footsteps to his right but he didn't let them stop his out pouring of emotions. The noise stopped just in front of him, but he didn't have to look up to see who it was. The waft of flowery scent that he knew so well engulfed him, as did her warm arms. He placed his head on Ginny's shoulder and hugged her tightly. Though he didn't realize it at the time, waking up that morning with her beside him was the best feeling he had ever felt. His thought was then replaced by the image of the killing curse just missing her by an inch. He gripped her tighter and still he didn't let up his tears. He thought about what Neville told them, about what happened in Hogwarts that year. He didn't even what to imagine the torture she had endured at the hands of the Carrow's. And yet again his mind when back to his original thought.

She went through all that for him.

She began rubbing circles on his back, telling him in a non-verbal way that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Shhhhh" said Ginny, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her."You've have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do." he said. "Fred didn't die by my hand. but you might as well say he did. If I had only given myself to Voldemort sooner, I might have been able to--"

But he was cut off by another voice. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

The both of them turned around to see the whole Weasley family and Hermione standing there.

Mrs. Weasley was standing with her hands on her hips and Harry knew that it had been her that called his name. "Don't say that." she simply said. "No one blames you."

Harry couldn't look her in the eye. "What I said is true." Everyone looked at him in utter shock but Harry continued. "If I had only turned myself over sooner, maybe their lives could have been spared."

He arose from his spot on the couch and walked over to the dying fire, looking straight into it.

"Maybe if I hadn't met any of you Fred might still be alive. Maybe if I hadn't met any of you, you wouldn't have had to go through so much pain. Everything is all my fault"

"Harry dear--" said Mrs. Weasley. But she too was cut off by someone else.

It was George.

"No, mum Harry's right."

Everyone turned to look at him and Harry lowered his head, silently agreeing with him.

"Yes, Harry you're right. Maybe if we hadn't met you, Fred might still be alive. Yes, you are right on that accord. But if we hadn't met you, we would have buried dad two years ago. And we might have buried Ron last year, and we probably would be burying mum tomorrow. And lastly, we would have never gotten the chance to bury Ginny because her body would have been lying in the Chamber of Secrets...forever."

Harry whiped his head up and looked to George and then to Ginny.

"If mum was right about anything in her life, she was right when she said It was a lucky day for the Weasley's when Ron sat in your compartment" said George."Now you can keep sulking like you are and blaming yourself. Or you can take responsibility for being the hero that you are. Harry, you've saved all of us in one way or another. Hell you've saved the Whole world."

George walked forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"You didn't kill Fred, he knew what he was getting in to when we came. He died doing something he believed in."

George smiled, even though there was sadness etched in his face.

"If Fred were here and he could see you like this, he'd call you a sodding prat and tell you to get on with it."

Before Harry could stop himself he smiled. "Thanks George."

George nodded and looked to his mother. "Now that this is all settled. Didn't you want to talk to these four mum?"

* * *

After many, many, many requests and threats of hunting me down, I wrote another chapter for the Reunion fans. I can't believe the responces I have gotten for this story, I am truly speachless. Thank you. 

I know this chapter took a more serious tone, but with Fred being dead I couldn't just make it all Happy anymore, but I couldn't help myself with the last line. I'm better at writing comedy, than "serious" type stuff. but I think this chapter fits, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
